The Wammy's House Power Rangers
by Fallenfool
Summary: When there is a world in danger, when women in trouble means Near or Mello need help, when Light has Mikami who can draw characters and they come to life, we can only count on one group of people. The Wammy's House Power Rangers!


"Light, we have surrounded the enemy," Mikami said quietly into his headphone as he looked through his binoculars.

"Good, now, send them in," Light spoke calmly as he watched his computer screen.

"I understand," Mikami said as he started down the stairs. He stepped into a small store. At that moment, L walked in and headed towards the small candy isle. Mikami gave a slight chuckle to himself as he took out a notebook. He wrote a few words in it, and without noticing, L walked back to the cash register to check out the basket of candy.

"L! I have come to rid my master of your presence!" Mikami yelled as he stood there, with others behind him in black.

"What are you talking about?" L asked as he turned to face Mikami.

"I'm talking about that!" Mikami yelled as he pointed to L's wrist. Under his sleeve, there was a slight indention under it. "Now, attack him!"

The people behind Mikami ran towards L. Hands balled into fists, blasters in some of their hands.

L ran out of the store as the others followed. Mikami stood there laughing to himself as he held his notebook in hand.

"I'm calling the police!" The lady behind the counter told him.

"You go ahead and call the police, I'm working for a much more powerful force," Mikami told her as he walked out of the store.

"Near, Matt, Near, B, I need you all to gather at the main square of town!" L yelled into his watch around his wrist as he continued to run away from the masked assailants.

"Got it," Near said.

"Why was Near's name first?" Mello yelled.

"I'm on my way!" Matt yelled as he drove his car and threw his cigarette out the window.

"I really don't know why I'm helping you four," Beyond said as he walked down the road.

L reached the main square and stopped as the men surrounded him. He stood there and placed his hand on his watch.

"I wouldn't waste your time with that! These soldiers are stronger than the normal ones you are used to fighting," Mikami yelled as his hair blew in the wind. He began to lo laugh as L ran towards him and sent a kick towards Mikami's face. One of the soldiers got in the way and took the blow for him. When he hit the ground, he disappeared. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," Mikami said as he slowly walked away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Mello yelled as he appeared on the scene next to Matt. Beyond arrived on the scene soon after and blocked another exit that Mikami could've taken. Near slowly walked down another road and sat down right there, blocking one last exit. L stood there, looking at Mikami.

"Just give up and surrender yourself," L told him.

"As long as I have my God to believe in, I will never give up," Mikami said.

"If that is the case, then you leave me no choice," L said as he jumped in the air, pulled his sleeve back, and slammed down the small circle on the top of the watch he was wearing. "Go, Wammy's House Power Rangers! Red!" A red power ranger suit appeared around L as he landed back on the ground.

Mello ran towards L and pulled back the sleeve on his jacket and slammed down the circle on the top f his watch, "Yellow!" A yellow suit that resembled the one of L's appeared on him, as he finally reached him.

Matt wasn't far behind Mello, "Green!" His suit came upon him almost as quickly as Mello's, except all his fangirls got a nice sight of his chest.

Beyond came running up next to L and he yelled, "Blue!"

Near slowly walked over to everyone else, "God, I hate this job…..Pink." His suit appeared on Near as he reached everyone else. Each of them stood there as they faced the minions created by Mikami. Mikami once again took out his notebook and began to draw. All of a sudden, a creature that seemed to resemble the others, appeared, except this one was more muscular, better equipped, and seemed more confident.

"And with that, I saw farewell," Mikami said as he waved goodbye to the five rangers standing in the middle of the square and walked off.

"For justice!" L yelled as he ran off towards the minions and the others followed.

The fight went on, well, for a couple minutes, and the only one left was the newly created one.

"Those were the easy ones, now you have to face me!" It yelled.

Mello and Matt were standing next to each other, holding the double cannon they had gotten used to, Near was holding a plasma sword. Beyond had two blades in his hands, and L was holding two hand guns. "Together, now!" They quickly reformed and put everything together. At the front of the gun, the two knives were being used to hold the two guns to the gun, the sword became a scope, and it was all placed on Mello and Matt's cannon.

"Holy-" The creature said as it was cut off by the blast from the power cannon.

"That deals with that," L said.

"Oh as if," Near said, "It is never over that easy.

"He has a point," Matt said as he stood there, holding the gun himself, since everyone walked away from it.

"Well we'll just wait," Mello said as Matt fell down, being crushed by the gun.

~~30 minutes later~~

"What the hell?" Near yelled.

"What?" L asked.

"It didn't grow huge," Near said.

"That's what she told you," Mello said to himself as he began to laugh.

~~Meanwhile~~

"So, how did it go?"Light asked Mikami.

"They beat them all," He told him.

"Did you at least make it grow super huge?" Misa asked as she walked into the room.

"I would've, except we didn't have the money for it after what happened last time," Mikami said.

"You mean when they crushed out base without knowing it?"Misa asked.

"Yeah….."Mikami said to himself.

And thus concludes this episode of Wammy's House Rangers. Tune in next time and see if Mikami has enough money to make the episode longer by making the monster grow superhuge.

"Misa, stop reading that and get the hell back in here!" Light yelled as he sat on the couch.

"Coming light!"


End file.
